1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information collecting systems and information collecting methods for providing information to members of the audience at theaters where movies and theatrical productions are presented, collecting information from the members of the audience, and compiling the information from the members of the audience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Theaters are very convenient venues for distributing agencies, production companies, and merchandise distributors, which present entertainment programs and sell related merchandise, to collect information from members of the audience as large groups of people typically gather at theaters to view movies, theatrical productions, and musical concerts. Hitherto, questionnaires have mainly been used to collect information such as feedback on the programs, and requests. At theaters, organizers of productions may provide members of the audience with information about other programs and related merchandise. For example, pamphlets, brochures, fliers are distributed, and posters and bills are posted. At movie theaters, commercials are screened prior to the presentation of feature films.
Collecting information using questionnaires takes time and labor, such as distribution and collecting of questionnaire forms and preparation of pens and pencils. For members of the audience, it is burdensome to fill out and submit questionnaire forms. As a result, the recovery rate is generally low. Also, the information which can be collected using this method is limited. Even when information is provided by distributing pamphlets, brochures, and fliers, by posting bills, and by screening commercials, it is impossible to satisfactorily provide more detailed, relevant information to members of the audience who become interested in a certain event or product because of the information provided in the theaters. It can be concluded that the conventional methods of providing information have been unsatisfactory. In theaters, merchandise such as pamphlets and posters are sold at concession stands. Carrying purchased merchandise home becomes an inconvenience.